White Day!
by candelight
Summary: The three year old turtles celebrate Valentine's Day....and then, to their surprise, Splinter teaches them about a certain Japanese holiday...


White Day!

* * *

I told you in Lost in New York, if I want to publish a Valentine's fiction at the end of May, then I will.

Turtle toddler fiction! (There's not enough of them....so I want to publish at least three more. ^^)

Dedicated to Rhoda J, Mikell, and Second Daughter of Eve.

The three year old turtles celebrate Valentine's Day....and then, to their surprise, Splinter teaches them about a certain

Japanese holiday...

__

"On Valentine's Day we think of those  
Who make our lives worthwhile,  
Those gracious, friendly people who  
We think of with a smile.I am fortunate to know you,  
That's why I want to say,  
To a rare and special person:  
Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Father!"

A three year old turtle merrily skipped away as he handed Splinter his card. The hearts and drawings were clumsy, but made with great care.

Splinter smiled.

"Oh...thank you very much, Donatello. That was very sweet of you."

Don was busy hopping one foot to the other, but he hopped over to give Splinter a hug, and then joined his brothers in their 100 step hopscotch

Tournament.

Splinter smiled, then put the little card next to the other three on the mantlepiece. There was one with a big, crooked red heart and smiley faces

all over it, one with messy paper flowers glued onto it, one with dozens of little hearts everywhere, and one covered by a rainbow of sloppy

coloring-hearts sent scattered everywhere in a frenzied mess.

Splinter smiled fondly at the little ones, then, walked over to the calender to mark a date next month.

It was exactly one month away....

It was a pleasant March afternoon. Spring was finally on it's way, and the birds outside were showing their appreciation by inging in the cool

breeze. Occasionally, in the sunlight, a New Yorker could be found with a jacket tied around his or her waist.

March fourteenth. An ordinary day, for a lot of those who lived on the surface...

...but not for a family below the city streets.

Leo yawned. He had an odd dream...for some reason, he was eating an _onigiri _that simply kept growing back as he ate it....again, and

again.....and again and again......

Leo sleepily rubbed at his eyes, and carefully rolled over a bit in bed so he cautiously plopped on the floor. There we go.....

Odd. Now he felt hungry for rice....

"Donny? Raphie? Mikey?"

"Mrrmthhh..." was his answer.

But Don rolled over and carefully stepped out of bed, as Leo had done. Raph streched, and Mikey turned as he lowered himself out, yawning.

It was 6:00 in the morning. The turtles were fairly early risers-Splinter got up at least 5:00-because, in their opinion, there was too much to do in

a day other then sit around in bed.

"I had a funny dream last night," commmented Raph, falling down to the floor with a _plunk._ "It was snowing."

Leo blinked. "Snow?"

"Yeah....it was weird."

Don shrugged. "Oh, well-my dream was weirder. It was summertime, and there was a field of white dandelions everywhere." He giggled. "I

dreampt they made me sneeze."

Mikey picked up his rolling hoop and stick. "I dreamed I was eating marshmellows.....lots and lots of them." Mikey licked his lips...he adored

marshmellows to the point of almost indecency.

"Morning, Sens-" Mikey stopped dead, causing three others to bang into him.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Hey!"

"Uh...guys? Why....does it...smell like.....?"

* * *

Gyoza? It was the turtles' favorite...but it was a dinner dish, not breakfast. Raph blinked.

Did they sleep until EVENING?

And...what was with the nice tablecloth? That was only for special holidays, like Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Chinese New Year.

So...?

Splinter walked through the door, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, my little ones."

"M-Morning." Raph blinked.

Was he STILL dreaming? What was with the odd bundles in front of where everyone normally sat?

Splinter smiled, and sat down.

"Happy White Day, little ones."

Mikey frowned.

"Um.....Master.....I....uh..."

Always interested, Don hopped forward.

"Sensei, what's with all of the-?"

Splinter laughed, softly.

"I believedd it might be nice for us to explore the roots of our heritage my sons. Do sit down. Your food is getting cold."

Still puzzled, the turtles glanced at each other before uneasily climbing onto their chairs. Er.....Phonebooks.

Splinter smiled as his sons began to help themselves. They did have a great liking for Japanese dishes....though Don and Mikey were a little more

into Chinese food right now.

"In the United States, most people think of Valentine's Day as an occasion for showering loved ones with affection, my sons.

This affection often takes the form of cards, flowers, fancy meals, and of course, chocolate. Valentine's day is also celebrated in other parts of the

world, but the holiday traditions are as different as the cultures in which they are celebrated."

Leo was looking quite interested as he chewed thoughtfully. The turtles enjoyed hearing about other lands....mainly, to Splinter's sorrow,

because it didn't seem likely they'd ever leave New York for any period of time.

Raph was swinging his feet alongside Mikey, but obviously paying close attention. Don was dinking in every word.

"In Japan, Valentine's Day is observed by mostly females who give gifts to their loved ones."

Leo's mouth dropped.

"Um....Sei-Sei?" he asked timidly. "We're not-"

Splinter laughed, softly.

"Yes, yes, my son-I do realize that. It is different in America.

In Japanese culture, it is considered rude to not only open a gift someone has given you in front of then, but it is also considered quite rude to not

return the favor. Therefore, when Missionaries converted some people into Christianity, the holiday of St. Valentine's Day came along as well.

It left people feeling awkward, however, if they did not have a return gift.

It was started by the National Confectionery Industry Association as an "answer day" to Valentine's Day, White Day also having the nickname,

私はあなたの感じを受け入れ、戻す, or, in English, "I accept and return your feelings."

There was some appreciate giggling and shy smiling. Splinter raised an eyebrow.

It is....for some reason or another, popular to go with the entire "White" diet on White Day. Which is why I prepared this for a morning meal."

"I'm not complainin.' " commented Raph, mouth full.

Splinter laughed.

"I see that, my sons. And, another White Day tradition....." he gestured towards the little bundles to which his sons were still gazing curiously.

"Those are for you."

The turtles exchanged amazed, incredibly excited expressions.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

Splinter blinked.

There was a great mauling of tissue paper flying in every direction

"Oooh! Thank you, Sensei!"

"Awesome! I've been wanting this book forever!"

"Yayyyy!"

One voice, however, was absent. Leo carefully plopped to the floor and toddled over to his father, Splinter carefully taking his oldest child's hand

in his own.

"Thank you, chichi." (Father.)

Splinter's dark eyes sparkled.

"My pleasure, little one."

Leo sighed, still not opening his bundle, and merely held his hands out. Splinter lifted him up to his lap.

"I like White Day."

"As do I, little one."

Leo, grinned, face buried into Splinter's shoulder.

"Is there a White Day for Christmas?"

Splinter smiled and inwardly groaned.


End file.
